


all the doors are open now

by dimthestars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Literal Sleeping Together, Non-Human Character, Sleep Deprivation, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimthestars/pseuds/dimthestars
Summary: Her hands are shaking, she's tired and yet can't stop moving. She's in the middle of it, of everything, of unlocking worlds, of unlocking an entire universe. This could be mania, or brilliance, or well...She looks up, catching someone in the doorway."Hello?"
Relationships: Eccentric Quiet Agoraphobic Genius Inventor/Bright Affectionate Personal Chef and Housekeeper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Original Characters & Original Works Flash Exchange May 2020





	all the doors are open now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labocat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/gifts).



> I completely admit that this was written in a fit of sleep deprivation and a desire for caffeine and someone ot bring it to me. Shhhh, it's fine, it's all fine.

Her hands are shaking.

She's so, so tired, yet can't stop moving. She's in the middle of it, of everything, of unlocking worlds, of unlocking an entire universe. This could be mania, or brilliance, or well...

She looks up, catching someone in the doorway.

"Hello?"

The woman, yes it appears to be a woman though she could be wrong, smiles at her, holding out a cup of tea and what looks to be a plate of food, though her glasses are smudged and very slightly askew, so she can only see the vague outline of what's beyond her reach.

They might be sandwiches, at least she thinks so by the outlines she can make out. More than one, she suspects.

"It's been two days, Miss." 

Cora knows her name, at least she thinks she does. Her mind is filed with calculations, with possibility, with things that go beyond identity and merge into something that might split her open if she's not careful.

"What?"

"Two days," she says again. "Miss Cora, you need to sleep. It's been two days and you've hardly eaten."

"I--No, it's Tue--Wait, no. Thursday?"

"Yes Miss."

She blinks, feeling her physical form--what a stupid shell she's caged in--start to catch up with her racing and rampant thoughts. She can feel her stomach lurch as she looks to the food again, her body pulled towards the plate as if by some force beyond her own will.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," the woman, her name is Eleanor, she remembers now, says. "I wanted to make sure you ate before I left to do the shopping."

"The shopping? Why are you--Wait, do we need something?"

"Well, yes." She smiles, shaking her head a little. "You've not left your lab so you don't know. Things are...a bit scarce."

"Oh."

"It's all right," she smiles, bright and sunny. "I know you've been busy and, besides, this is why you hired me. Keep up the place while you do your fine, fine work."

She squints through her grimy lenses, watching her carefully. "Are you being sarcastic. It sounds like you're being sarcastic. I'm not here for sarcasm. I'm doing good work, I--"

Eleanor shakes her head again, approaching slowly and pushing the tea into her hands. Then, she places the sandwiches on one of the few free spaces available.

"I'm not," she assures, one hand rubbing a light circle into Cora's shoulder, almost like she were trying to soothe her fear. "That's not why I'm here, I assure you. Do you recall hiring me?"

She bites down on her lip, looks at the tea, then up again. "Yes. Mostly, I think. You seemed... Nice. Like you actually wanted to help me."

"I do."

"I don't need help though."

"You need a housekeeper," she remarks, gesturing at the state of Cora's lab. "I'm not touching this space, you made it clear you didn't want help here, but the rest of your home is in shambles. Plus, I enjoy cooking."

"Really?"

"There's a science to it," Eleanor says. "Not like your science but science all the same. Aside from that, you're helping the world and if I can keep you on your feet, then in a way I am too."

Cora doesn't realize she's smiling until she sees the pleased expression Eleanor wears in return. She sips her tea to hide her own face, suddenly feeling self-conscious in a way she'd not experienced in quite a while. 

"Thank you," she offers, her voice softer now. There's no need to be harsh, at least not at the moment.

She was never good at standing up for herself for long anyway, yet she's built up a good glamour. She can lie well enough for a few minutes to make someone believe ong enough to make them leave her be.

"You should eat, then rest if you can."

Cora turns to look back at her work, the thing that had been driving her to distraction for days now. She should, she knows that, the work will be there when she's rested...

"I hired you..." She says the words carefully, testing them out as if she was afraid of what might happen once she sets the next words between them.

"What exactly did I hire you to do again?"

"Well," Eleanor explains, her sunshine smile turning more gentle. "To care for this place. And," she adds. "To care for you as well."

"I don't need--"

"You don't need caring for, I know." She rests her hands on Cora's shoulders once again. "But there are things you don't need to burden your mind with. You don't have to leave right now, I'll collect the groceries, and do all the cleaning and cooking. I even feed the cat, you know."

"Hestia?" Cora smiles. "I almost forgot about her."

"She's very good company. I think she enjoys watching me cook."

"Could I?"

"Watch me cook? Well, of course! Though, I don't know that I'm more entertaining than your work. If you'd like though, I can make you something a bit more elaborate than a few grilled cheese sandwiches, and we can see if I'm enough of a distraction to keep you entertained for an hour or so."

"Maybe..."

"I'll make you a deal," Eleanor says. "I'll let you watch me cook but I want your full attention. So, before we do that, you need to get a nap in. I can wake you up in a few hours."

"I don't like sleeping."

"I know."

"I hate sleeping, in fact."

"I know."

"I have to sleep though, is what you're going to say."

"I am."

Cora sips at her tea again, thinking to herself. "You'll wake me in four hours."

"I'll wake you in three if you'd really like, though if I can't get you out of bed, I won't be shocked."

"Eleanor?"

"Yes, Miss Cora?"

"I really, really don't care for sleep."

"I know."

"I sleep with noise."

"I know."

"There are reasons for that."

"You scream at night. I've heard you."

Cora looks down again, closing her eyes. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Come with me," Eleanor holds out both her hands. "Come lay down just for a few minutes. You need to stretch, and I promise, I'll start trying to rouse you if you drift off."

"... You're going to stay with me?"

"Always, Miss."

"... Did I build you?" The thought strikes her suddenly, as if that was the only reason anyone would like to spend this much time and put this much care into her. 

"Well, isn't that a silly question. Nothing like me could be build, Miss. I'm a creature entirely of my own making."

Cora studies her, watching the way she moves, the way she makes no sound, the way--Her mouth, she's not moving her mouth when she speaks.

"You're not from here."

"Not exactly."

"What--What are you?"

"I am something altogether new, who took a shining to a lonely, kind woman who seemed like she needed a little help with the cooking and cleaning. Now come with me, Miss. I promise, you'll sleep well tonight."

Before Cora can try to say anything else, Eleanor moves, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Let's get you in a bed."

She blinks, nodding and then offers a quick kiss back in return. "You're actually here?" She can't help but still cling to her uncertainty, just in case this all falls away in a moment or two..

"You've already opened the door, Miss. I'm here for as long as you'll have me."

Cora smiles, entwining their fingers and letting herself be pulled up the stairs and into her room. Eleanor leaves the door cracked, then settles in next to her.

"You'll dream well," she whispers into Cora's ear, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. "I'll take care of everything."


End file.
